When I've Got You
by FoxieSango
Summary: Trixie realizes how lucky she is to have Rex in her life. Oneshot. DO NOT USE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! Thank you!


"When I've Got You"

A Trixie + Rex oneshot

**By/Copyrighted 2010 to: WallynSimonsGirl (aka FoxieSango)**

**Characters Copyrighted to Disney/Pixar**

**PLEASE DO NOT TAKE OR USE THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, THANK YOU!**

* * *

"You gotta press the laser button, Rex! USE YOUR LASER!"

"Which button is the laser?"

"A and B pressed fast at the same time! That's the hyper laser!"

"AH! I can't do that while also using the turbo spin on the control pad! My stubby little arms won't reach!"

"Oh, I've got it, here! I'm on it!" Trixie pushed her way up under Rex to press the A and B buttons on the controls while he maneuvered Buzz Lightyear on the screen.

"Look out for his left flank of cyber boagies!" Rex cried worriedly, yelping and screaming every time he managed to make their character narrowly dodge a power ball bomb.

"I see'em, but you gotta use the anti-gravity belt, Rex! Press up fast and I'll make him jump!"

"I don't think I can!"

"C'mon, we've almost got it! Time's running out!"

The computer counted down just as Zurg was rapidly approaching the digital Buzz. Together they made the Space Ranger fly, power up his Hyper laser, and eliminate the enemy….and in 3…2…1…they beat another level!

"YAY! WE DID IT!" Rex cried, waving his arms around and growing so excited he lost his balance and toppled over on top of Trixie. She was laughing giddily, happy that they managed to advance to another level. When she opened her eyes, she realized how close Rex was to her, and Rex noticed the same. The tall green Tyrannosaur gulped nervously.

"Ah…y-you're a great gamer Trixie," he said with a small smile. She giggled,

"You're not so bad yourself Rex! I'm happy I have someone to play with now! Mr. Prickle Pants and Buttercup never understood the game," she said, eye shining as she looked at him. Rex blushed even more under her gaze and realized that he was still collapsed on top of her. He quickly stood up, stuttering as he talked,

"Ah, w-well it's great to play with someone who knows all the secrets and codes to w-win. You're really smart Trixie," he said. Trixie blushed and giggled again, making Rex's plastic little heart pound in his green casing.

"I'm…I'm gonna check the game book to see what the next level's about." Rex said, backing away and tripping over some pencils that were on the table behind him. He cried out as he lost his balance, the pencils rolling under his huge feet as he fell to the floor. Luckily a Mr. Potato Head who was passing by on the ground broke Rex's fall; unluckily the same Potato Head lost most of his pieces when Rex fell on him.

"AH! Get off of me God-Spilla!" Potato Head cried. Rex groaned but managed an, "I'm okay," just as Trixie peeked over the edge to see if he was alright. She smiled and shook her head.

She and Rex had just clicked the first day they met. She didn't know if it was because they were both dinosaurs. She didn't know if it was because they were both made from the same company. She didn't know if it was because they both loved computers and gaming. She didn't know if it was because they were both a little misunderstood by their friends…but she did know he was kind, courteous, sweet, and his nervousness was adorable. They had been playing together for weeks and managed to get up to level 20 on the newest Buzz Lightyear videogame…the highest she had gotten before was level 8. When they weren't gaming, they played hide-and-seek or tag…and truthfully Rex was just a fun guy to be around. She loved hanging out with him.

The computer behind her pinged as a message window popped on the screen.

_Volicistar237: Baby where you been! I haven't talked to you in weeks!_

Trixie looked at the message and bit her lip. Honestly, since Rex came into her life, she had forgotten about her virtual crush who was, "Just another dinosaur down the street." She had never even met him. Trixie looked over the edge again at Rex who was carrying the 3 Peapod kids on his back as he looked for the Gaming Book and she smiled, she knew what she had to do. Turning back around, she typed on the keyboard quickly, erasing "Volicistar237" from her friends list.

She didn't need him anymore, not when she had Rex.

* * *

Buzz/Jessie may be the most talked about couple; but Rex/Trixie is just as cute! They're one of my favorite ships! Spread the Trixie/Rex LOVE! ^-^

Please Review, thank you!

-FoxieSango


End file.
